


Paperjam Family

by Occulttale



Series: Undertale NSFW [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectobiology, Family, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occulttale/pseuds/Occulttale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picture is not mine.<br/>Undertale belongs to Toby Fox<br/>Ink, Error and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height.</p><p> </p><p>Ink wants to top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3rd pov

"Hey Error." Ink says as the two lovers cuddle on their bed.  "hMmM? WhaT Is it iNKy?" Error asks, looking at Ink. Ink looks sheepish "Can, well um.....can I top tonight?" he asks, blushing a dark rainbow. Error's eyes widen at his lovers interest in switching. While it hadn't been discussed, they both knew it wasn't off the table as far as love making went.

Blushing a dark yellow, Error noded, not trusting his voice. He suddenly felt very nervous. Ink looks relieved at his agreement. "Thank you Erry. I love you so much." Ink coo's as he kisses Error in a chaste skelekiss.

Ink summons his tounge deepening the kiss as their tounges meet, causing bith of them to moan. Ink starts to tug Errors coat and shirt off as he caresses' his sensitive ribs. Error moans into Inks mouth, panting as they part. "How's this feel?" Ink asks, taking his other hand and stroking Errors spine. "F-fuCk InK, HnNnng~ *HaH* f-fEeLs g-GreAT bAB-e." Error groans, gasping for breath between moans.

They quickly rid themgselves of the rest of their clothes, making out heatedly. Their hands all over each other, exploring one another's body like it was their first time. 

Ink grabs both conjured members and presses them together, stroking them, bringing them to orgasm loudly.  "A-aaah*hah* InKy sT-StOp t-te-AsINg nNNg~" Error moans out, leaning against Inks shoulder. He had somehow ended up in the others lap.

Ink slids Error off his lap and goes to retrieve a black box. "WhA-wHaT's t-ThaT?" Error asks nervously, pointing at it. "Just some toys. I've wanted to do this for a while now." Ink smirks at him as he pushes Error to lean against the wall at the head of the bed.

"Finger yourself while I get them ready." Ink says, his voice causing Error to shudder at his love being so demanding. He watched as Error slowly lowered his hands to a conjured entrance. Errors moans soon filled the room as he fingered himself, the sight of his lover watching him apurning him on.

Ink blushed even darker at the lewd display before him. Error spread out like a buffett, fingers inside a conjured entrance and moaning brethlessly loud. Ink leaned over and gave Errors member a few pumps, bringing Error to orgasm.

Before Error opened his eyes again, Ink quickly tied his hands behind him. "I-inKY?"  Error questioned nervously as Ink pulled Error to him, thrusting something slick in his entrance where Errors fingers still were. Stars exploded behind Errors vision as Ink slowly pumped the toy in and out of Error, pumping himself at the sight of the usually in control skeleton losing himself.

They quickly climax and Ink pulls the toy out, releasing Errors hands. Error is quick to pounce but Ink manages to overpower him. Error is quickly sat in Inks lap, his back against Inks ribs and facing the mirror on the wall opposite the bed. "I'm going to wreck you." Ink whispers lowly. Ink grabs under his femurs and raises Error to hover above his legnth. 

"I-iNKy I s-ShIt D-doNt t-tHInk yOu aRe GoNNa f-FiT." Error gasps out, seeing its somehow larger size from the mirror in front of him. "It will" Ink sooths as he lowers Error onto his legnth. Error moans loudly as he can see and feel Inks glowing member enter him slowly. "F-fuck Erry you're so t-tight." Ink groans out as he settles fully inside the other. 

Wasting no time, Ink quickly pounds Error onto his legnth. They both are moaning loudly from the stimulation and literally seeing Ink slide in and out of Error. Neither can form words other than broken gasps and moans from overstimulation. "F-fuck Erry I'm about to-" Ink manages. Errors tight heat throbbing around his member achingly plesant. Error moans loudly after a partucarly harsh thrust that brings him loudly to completion. 

Errors magic entrance tightening around his legnth causes Ink to moan and come deep inside the other, riding him through his orgasm. Error blushes darker when he realizes Ink is still inside him a few minutes later. He tries to lift himself off but his legs don't cooperate and Ink grabs his hips, preventing movement. 

"Im not finished with you yet." Ink says. He then lifts Error off of him. He teases the conjured entrance, causimg Error to moan in overstimulation. "Can you make a cunt?" he asks. Too embarassed to speak, Error nods and the member dissapears to be replaced by a glowing blue cunt. "OoOOoohHhhH aAAhhH F-fuCK I-IinKy. *hAh*"  Error moans out as Ink strokes the clit.

Ink rams Error onto his legnth harshly, earning a loud keening moan from Error as he's forcefully stretched. Ink then proceeds to go excrutionatingly slow. "D-dAmnItt InK! f-FuKIn g-Go FAsteR!" Ink smirks and continues to go slowly, enjoying the sight of his legnth plunging deep inside Error. 

"Beg." he states simply. Error, getting more turned on by the second due to the double visual and literal feeling the legnth slide into him moans loudly.  "plEaSe fUcK mE HaRdeR!" Error manages to gasp out with Ink rubbing the clit harshly. "What was that Error?" Ink asks, pressing a finger to where they are joined.  "GODSAMNIT INK FUCKIN WREAK ME!!!" Error screams, to moan loudly as Ink pounds merselessly into his pussy.

"AaaAahHhhHHnNnN~*HaH* NNNnnngGgg~ Fuh~" Error gasps out. Ink leads Errors hand to rub at his own clit. The stimulation proves to be too much as they both climax together, their mixed juices filling Error and dripping down his dripping cunt. 

Ink pulls out and helps Error under the covers, getting in with him and basking in the afterglow of their intense love making. "YOu s-ShoULd tAke C-coNtrOL M-moRe o-OftEn InKy." Error murmers into his ribs, starting to doze off. "I think I will Erry. Love you." Ink murmers tiredly. "L-LovE Y-oU t-tOo InKy." Error mumbles as the two lovers drift off to sleepm tangled in each others arms, their magics mingling in the air.


	2. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets sick and Ink gets Sci to find out what's wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Ink, Error, Reapertale, Paperjam and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height.

Picture is not mine.  
Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
Ink, Error and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height. 

3rd pov

A few days later Error finds himself feverish and nauseated. Ink had left to get Science!Sans because Error couldn't so much as roll over without puking magic and strangely black ink up. He had been fine that morning until he tried to use his magic, causing him to drop in a dead faint. When he woke up Ink was frantically talking to Sci.

 

Errors POV

I groaned as another wave of nausea hit me. I almost didn't notice Ink getting back with Sci until Inks cool hand touched my heated cheek. Sci took a few tests then Ink teleported him home to process the results. I fell asleep before Ink got back.

The next day I woke up to Ink cuddled into my side. My shirt had risen a little in our sleep to show a blue ectobelly? Using the hand that wasn't trapped under Ink, I slowly lifted my shirt to reveal it. "Woah." Ink murmered as he touched the membrane. His hand was cool against my warm stomach. There was a slight pink glow coming from the center of it.

Since I wasn't feeling so nauseous, I decided to sit on the couch. Ink had went to Sci to see if the results had came in yet. I wonder what sickness I had caught tjat would cause an ectobelly to form like that.

Ink ran in with papers clutched in his hand. Excitedly he thrust them into my lap. "InKy? WhAt's GoT y-oU SO exCitED?" I ask him. He simply shakes his head and motions for me to read them.

I flip through until I find the results page, dropping the papers in shock. "I i'M WHAT?! N-nO. NoNoNoNoNo. I c-Can't bE. HoW? BUt mY pOweRs. wHat If i kiLL tHeM bY aCcIdEnt." I had started hypervenating at this point, my stomach erupting in pain as my magic tried to summon itself in my panic.

Ink rushes to catch me as I pass out.

Error.exe has crashed  
Rebooting

I wake up with Reapertale Toriel leaning over me, her hands coated in green magic. Ink must have taken me to her when I crashed. She notices me waking up and motions for someone to approach. Ink hovers on her other side, wringing his skeletal hands in worry. "Will Error be okay?" Ink asks. Toriel sighs, turning to Ink. "As long as he doesn't get too worked up he'll be fine."

She walks off to talk with Reaper and Geno, who seem to have a bundle in their arms. Ink takes her spot when she leaves. "I'm so sorry Error. I should've explained it to you better. You wouldn't have freaked out if I did." What is he-? Oh yeah, I'M somehow PREGNANT. "Toriel explained that your magic won't kill the baby. In fact you won't be able to use it until they are born." Ink explains to me. "S-so I'm h-hElpPlEsS hUh?" I reply dejectedly.

"It's going to be okay Error. We can finally have a family." Ink says. Oh yeah thats right. We had tried for this ages ago but Ink couldn't carry a child. "Toriel says we can stay here until the baby is born. It's the safest place and shes always here." I nod, taking in what Ink is telling me. "This will be our only child. Toriel told me that you won't be able to carry anymore after this. I'm just glad with the one we're going to have."

"Geno and Reaper went through the same thing. Since Geno is constantly near death, Reaper had to carry theirs. They live at Reapers house and will be here to help us as well." Ink explains. "s-sO tHat BunDlE wAs ThEir CHilD?" I ask Ink. Ink nods and helps me sit up.

Reaper and Geno walk up, showing me the small sceleton in the bundle. "W-wHats His NaMe?" I ask, somehow knowing it was male. "His name is Goth" Geno replies. "C'mon, Toriel's letting you stay in her house. Lets get you in bed. She's placed you on bedrest until the baby's born" Reaper says. I allow Ink and Geno help me walk.

As we lay in each others arms that night, Ink rubbing soothing circles into my belly, he asks what I would like to name the baby. "tHEir naMe WiLl Be PaPerJam." I tell Ink, absolutely sure the soul growing inside will like the name. I drift off to Inks gentle hand on the belly.


	3. Paperjam's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Ink, Error, Paperjam, Reapertale and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height.
> 
>  
> 
> Errors pregnanxy progresses

3rd pov

The next few weeks were uneventful. Wirh Errornon bedrest there wasn't much he could donto occupy his time. The other AU's visited sometimes, wishing him well. When Reaper or Geno visited with Goth they explained how birthing would go and answered any questions he and Ink had about raising little Paperjam. 

Ink still had to check on the au's so he'd leave woth an apology and a quick kiss. Everything was going well. Until his arm bones started to itch. He hadnt told anyone this and Ink didn't know their true nature, but Error used to self-harm to avoid destroying au's. Since he got with Ink he never had the urge to sencelessly destroy.

But now that he couldn't use his magic it was getting harder not to chip at them. He would sometimes find himself scratching until they bled, but he managed not to make it bleed too much. Ink was worried about him and Paperjam enough. 

The itching was worse tonight. He had scratched until his bed had two large puddles of blood under his arms and his vision was blurry.

 

Errors pov

ERROR? ERROR! ERROR ANSWER ME! PLEASE WAKE UP! The sound of running feet and gasps..more voices. Shouting atbhim to wake up. That they couldnt lose them both this late in the pregnancy. Wait, both? Oh yeah I'm pregnant. Oh shitt I'm harming Paperjam! Eveeything glows with a green light and then soothing darkness. 

I woke up to see an iv plugged into my soul and bamdages on my arm. Inhad on a black tank. Feeling a weight on my hand, I look over to Inks sleeping face. Tears steadily flowed down his face as he cried in his sleep. I am broken from staring at Ink with a cough from the doorway.

Fresh is in the doorway. Oh hell not this idiot. "Normally I can't feel anything bro, but what you almost suceeded at doing saddened and enraged me broski. Why would you do an unfresh thing to Ink and little Jammy like that?" Fresh whisper-shouts. 

"Look I know how your magic works you could've called me. You could've taken it out on me instead. Now Ink thinks its his fault. Most of the other Sans' are all worried sick. You got friends Error. Its about time you learned that. You were asleep for a long time bro. Paperjam is almost ready for the world." With that, Fresh leaves.

I stare in shock for whar seems like hours before Ink stirrs beside me. His moving causes pain to rush up my arm and I flinch, waking him up. He takes one look at me and starts crying heavily. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU ERROR! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU BOTH! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Ink sobs into my shoulder.

When henl calms down, he sits down at my side. "Why didn't you tell someone about those urges? Why did you force Fresh to secrecy? You aren't alone anymore Error. I love you so much." he says, tearing up. "I-I'M a-soRRy InKy." I mutter, crying. We fall asleep in each other's embrace.

 

A week later, I am woken by pain. Eberything hurts and my stomach is glowing brightly, lighting up the room. I must have screamed, because everyone rushed in. Toriel shooed everyomenout except herself and Ink. She tells me that she will have to cut into the ectoplasm and retrieve the baby.

The pain intensifies as she makes the insition. Pulling a tiny skeleton free and passing it to Ink. I pass out soon after, Ink screaming my name.


	4. A Family At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> Ink, Error, Paperjam, Reapertale and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height
> 
>  
> 
> Paperjam is here and Ink and Error have a family.

Picture is not mine.   
Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
Ink, Error, Paperjam, Reapertale and Science!Sans belong to their creators. Btw, in this they're the same height.

 

Errors pov

When I wake up, I'm at home. Theres a bassinet at the foot of our bed. Ink walks in with the baby. He has my bone color, Inks pupils with pink behind them and part of his skull seems to be floating seperate from his head.

"We almost lost you again. Fresh had to donate some of his magic to keep you stable. His was the only one able to do so." Ink said, passing Paperjam to me. Paperjam coo's at me, reaching towards my face. I smile softly at my family.

 

The years go by fast and Paperjam is an adult now. Ink found a new au in Undertale. His name was Occult or something. Apparently his au is empty so he's been living with us.. For god sakes Paperjam can make hisnown decisions.


End file.
